¿Esto es amor?
by azulfrancia
Summary: Po y los cinco furiosos viajan a la ciudad de Robking para detener al asesino serial Fiedrich. Nadie iba a pensar que romance,locura,pelea y muchas o tras cosas pasarían por la mente de los guerreros.. (Po y Tigresa)
1. presentacion

Holaaa


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que volvieron de Gogmen, eran las 11 de la noche pasadas, ya todos estaban en sus camas cuando a Tigresa le dio sed, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, cuando llegó vio que Po aún estaba hay lavando los platos, él todavía no la había visto.

-Hola Po- Dijo Tigresa.

-Hola- respondió Po.

-¿Quieres que te ayuda a lavar los platos?- Dijo tigresa al ver la gran inmensidad de platos que habían allí.

-sí, gracias-Dijo Po y Tigresa se puso a lavar con él.

-y… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo esta semana?-

-Estuve entrenando y estuve con mi padre el otro día, ¿tú?-

-Estuve pensando sobre tú y…..- Tigresa no pudo terminar porque Po la interrumpió.

-Ya terminamos, creo que me iré a dormir, adiós- se despidió Po.

-Adiós- Tigresa agarro un vaso con agua y se lo lleva mientras subía las escaleras.

La noche transcurrió tranquila nadie se levantó hasta la madrugada luego fue el desayuno y como siempre las charlas comenzaron.

-Estoy feliz de que empiece el invierno- Dijo mantis recordando Gogmen

- yo igual- Dijo Grulla .

El maestro Shifu entró por la puerta y se paró frente a ellos. –Buenos días, ya ha iniciado el invierno, hoy voy a darles el día libre ya que mañana iniciaremos con los preparativos para navidad, los maestro vendrán a visitarnos- Dijo y luego se marchó.

-¡Oyeron los maestros vendrán para navidad!- Dijo Po emocionado

-Ellos vienen todas las navidades Po- Dijo Tigresa.

-Como sea, me voy a entrenar, ¿Mantis vienes?- Pregunto Mono

-Claro- Respondió, ambos se levantaron y se fueron.

-Me voy a caminar- Dijo Víbora.

¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le pregunto Grulla, Víbora gritaba por dentro pero solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara. Ellos se fueron dejando solos a Po y Tigresa.

-Nos quedamos solos- dijo Po.

-Eso creo-

-Y, ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?-

-Aún no lo sé-

-¿Por qué no vamos al teatro juntos?-

-¿Me estas invitando?-

-….s…sss…ííí´…í-

-Estaría bueno, ¿qué obra de teatro veríamos?-

-Estaba pensando en ''La rosa negra''-

-ay, sí es de romance y drama ¿verdad?-

-sí-

-Bueno empieza en media hora así que espera que me cambio- Dijo Tigresa yendo a su cuarto.

Tigresa se bañó y su puso un vestido negro (Es que en esa época ir al teatro era algo elegante), quince minutos antes del horario en que empezaba la obra ambos estaban listos y salieron caminando.

El teatro más cercano era el Petid Frapet y estaba a unas trece calles del palacio de Jade, Po y Tigresa caminaron las trece calles de diversos temas hasta llegar al teatro, compraron las entradas y se sentaron en los lugares que les habías tocado, aún faltaban 5 minutos para que la obre comience así que decidieron ponerse a charlar

Por el momento estoy medio apurada así que seguiré luego, espero que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 2

Holaaaa, antes no había tenido tiempo de publicar, pero ahora sí. Antes quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me dejaron, sé que son pocos, pero al menos 2 personas se tomaron el trabajo de leer mi fic, Gracias

Capítulo 2.

-Sabes es la primera vez que te veo usando vestido, y creo que también será la última- Dijo Po

-Uso solo si viene algún maestro muuuuy importante de kung fu- respondió

-Entonces voy a invitar a alguno para navidad-

Tigresa solo lanzó una pequeña risa y dijo- Ten en cuenta que si vos haces eso yo me voy a vengar-

-jejeje….mejor no lo hago- Hubo un silencio incomodo, aún faltaban don minutos para el comienzo de la obra. Tigresa cambió de tema:

-jeje ..creo que me estoy enfermando, últimamente me estoy empezando a sentir algo mal- Del pequeño bolsito que había traído sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

-¿Ya le dijiste al Maestro Shifu? Él podría darte alguna medicación-

-Aún no le dije pero debería decirl…..- De repente las luces se apagaron y se pudo ver salir a los actores de un costado del escenario.

La obra era buena, se trataba de una chica, que era rica, por eso los ladrones la buscaban para matarla, ella, desesperada llamaba a un detective para que la ayude, ellos se enamoran, pero a la vez el detective ya estaba casado, por lo que deciden guardar su amor como un secreto, todo un problema aparece, cuando ese noviazgo sale a la luz, al final la esposa del detective mata a su amante.

Todo el camino de vuelta al palacio de Jade Po y Tigresa comentaban la obra y compartían sus opiniones, a ambos les había gustado la obra.

Cuando llegaron, ya casi era la hora de la cena, ellos se sentaron a esperar a sus amigos, Po se puso a cocinar.

De repente el Maestro Shifu entró por la puerta junto a una loba, tenía ropa de entrenamiento, ojos azules, como el mar o el cielo, y un collar que tenía el dije del ying y el yang. Po y Tigresa supusieron que era una maestra. Acto seguido entraron el resto de los furiosos y se sentaron el sus lugares. El Maestro Shifu comenzó a hablar:

-Alumnos, la maestra Gia, ha venido desde la ciudad de Robking para pedirnos ayuda, Maestra Gia proceda usted-

-Bueno, me enviaron de la escuela Ar- Le a pedirles a los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón que nos ayuden, que se unan a nosotros y juntos derrotemos al asesino serial Fiedrich ¿Aceptan la misión?-

-Sí- Dijeron todos

-Bueno, partiremos mañana por la noche todos juntos, así que prepárense- Dijo Gia y luego se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas.

La cena paso silenciosa, cada uno se imaginaba como sería Robking o qué estrategia usarían para vencer a Fiedrich. Al terminar de comer cada uno se fue a su habitación para dormir.

-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo como todas las mañanas el Maestro Shifu.

-Buenos días Maestro- Respondieron todos

-Prepárense para hoy a la noche partir alumnos-dijo el Maestro Shifu .

-¿No vamos a ayudarte a preparar Navidad?-Preguntó Mono.

-No, ustedes encárguense de Fiedrich, yo prepare navidad solo- Dijo Shifu.

Todos bajaron a desayunar, pero antes de que Po comience a preparar la comida, Tigresa dijo:

-¿Por qué no comemos en el aire libre, hace mucho que no lo hacemos?-

-¿No hace mucho frío?- Pregunto Mantis.

-Hace frío, no lo niego, pero al menos no hay viento y hay un lindo sol- Dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, voy a pelar unas bananas para compartir y luego llevó la mesa- Dijo Mono

-ok- Dijo Víbora.

Po, ya que Iban a comer afuera preparo unos sándwiches para comer, en vez de fideos.

Todos se sentaron cerca de la puerta y se pusieron a esperar a Mono para comer los sándwiches, tardaba bastante, llegó cierto punto en el que Mantis se hartó y fue a buscar la mesa, Diez minutos después de que se pusieran a comer Mono llegó con las bananas se sentó y dijo:

-Con razón no encontraba la mesa-

-Tardaste mucho, nos moríamos de hambre- dijo Grulla.

-¿Me das una banana?- Preguntó Víbora

-No-

-¿Pero no eran para compartir?- Dijo Víbora

- Eran para compartir conmigo mismo- respondió

**Por el momento hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia, agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, sí, avanzo rápido, lo reconozco, pero no tengo muchas ideas sobre que hacer antes de llegar al punto.**

**-Que lastima, ahora son para compartir- Dijo Grulla tomando una de las bananas.**

**-Es cierto- Dijo Tigresa y tomó una.**

**-Yo también quiero una- Dijo Víbora**

**-Bananas ¡Que rico!- Tomó una Mantis**

**-¿Qué tal estarán?- tomó una Po.**

**-¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡Ahora solo queda una para mi!- Dijo Mono.**

**-Hay que saber compartir, Maestro Mono- Todos se dieron vuelta, para ver a Gia terminar de subir las escaleras- ¿Puedo sentarme?-**

**-Siéntate y ten una banana- Dijo Mono con cara de enamorado, y ofreciéndole una banana.**

**Esto a Mantis no se le pasó por alto, Mono y Mantis, ¿Enamorados de la misma chica?, ¿De la maestra Gia? Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de odio, Mono susurró un "Es mía" que solo Mantis oyó y le respondió "En tus sueños".**

**-Y ¿no será muy tarde a la noche como para partir?- Pregunto Víbora.**

**-Eso estaba hablando con el maestro Shifu , ustedes se duermen temprano, creo que saldremos hoy después de la merienda- Respondió Gia.**

**-Si eso estaría mejor- Dijo Grulla.**

**El almuerzo paso silencioso, Mono y Mantis miraban a Gia, Grulla y Víbora se miraban muy desapercibidamente, y Po y Tigresa, lo intentaban…. Pero siempre que se intentaban mirar , el otro también lo intentaba, y chocaban sus miradas.**

**Cuando termino cada uno fue a su habitación, querían descansar para dentro de un rato ir a Robking.**

**Po ya estaba dormido, estaba soñando, un sueño que lo ayudaría en la realidad.**

_Era un día lluvioso tigresa y un Po que no era él se encontraban al pie de la escalera del palacio, bajo la lluvia, Po (El real) se encontraba detrás de un árbol viendo la escena._

_Un "Te amo" se escuchó salir de la boca de Tigresa y lo mismo le respondió ese Po._

_-Ves eso- Un lobo a pareció detrás de Po._

_-Sí, lo veo- _

_-La única forma de conseguir eso es con la verdad, no debes temerle a tus sentimientos-_

_-¿Y si ella me rechaza?-_

_-Entonces el amor no será correspondido-_

_-¿Y tú quién eres?-_

_-Soy el destino-_

_-O sea, ¿estoy hablando con "el destino", que me está dando consejos, y frente a mis ojos veo como me doy besitos con Tigresa?-_

_-Exacto-_

_-Eso es __**Bárbaro**__-_

_-Sabes Po, lo que le gusta a Tigresa de ti, son tus tonos al decir "Bárbaro"-_

_-¿Le gustó a Tigresa? Wiiiiiiiii-_

_-Creo que se me escapó algo que no debí decir-_

_-Gracias, por cierto, ¿cómo hago para despertar?- _

_-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso-_

_-¿Puedes controlar los sueños con tu mente?-_

_-Mejor-_

_-Wiiiii-_

_-Cierra los ojos y relájate- Dicho esto "El destino" agarró una rama del piso y con ella le pego en la cabeza, inmediatamente Po desapareció y el Destino se quedó solo –Ahora, al sueño de Andrea-_

**Tigresa era la única que se había quedado despierta, ya estaba más segura sobre sus sentimientos hacía Po, él le gustaba pero todavía tenía una pregunta, ¿Esto es amor? No de ese que se cree un día y al siguiente se odian, sino el amor que es eterno, el amor con mariposas en el estómago, el amor en el que no puedes evitar quedarte mudo, el amor en el que te pierdes en esos ojos jade. También se preguntaba ¿Algún día?¿Debería decirle? ¿Y si él no me quiere? Y una infinidad más, ya no sabía que hacer, se estaba volviendo loca, se estaba decidiendo por decirle cuando… **

**-Ya es la hora de la merienda, ¿bajas?-**

**- Sí víbora, vamos- Le respondió.**

**Cuando todos se reunieron en la cocina empezaron a preguntarle a Gia cosas sobre Robking, Víbora inició la conversación.**

**-¿Y… cuánto dura el viaje a Robking?-**

**-Solo unas 6 horas, caminando- Dijo Gia**

**-¿Iremos caminando?- Preguntó Mono**

**-Sí- Dijo Gia**

**-¿Cómo es Robking?- Preguntó Tigresa**

**-Es lindo, tiene una playa, un puerto, un rosedal, el palacio del Yang, que es allí donde estudio….- Respondió Gia**

**-¿Y donde nos vamos a alojar?- preguntó Mantis**

**-En el palacio del Yang -Dijo Gia**

**-Bueno, ya es hora de salir, vamos- Dijo Gia y de levantó de su asiento, todos hicieron lo mismo. Se despidieron de su maestro y se fueron, el maestro Shifu le dio un remedio a Tigresa, ya que vió que tocia mucho últimamente.**

**En la salida del Valle de la paz, comenzaron a hablar, Tigresa y Po por un lado, Mantis y Mono por el otro, y Víbora y Grulla por el otro.**

**-¿Recuerdas la obra de teatro que fuimos a ver hace un par de días?- Preguntó Po**

**-Sí, me gustó mucho, la pase bien-**

**-¿Tal vez deberíamos repetir la salida en robking? ¿no?- **

**-Sí-**

**-Pero iríamos a algún otro lugar, todavía no sé a cual-**

**-podría ser al puerto-**

**-Eso estaba pensando, pero pensé que no ibas a querer-**

**-Por lo general no voy, pero me dieron ganas de ir-**

**-jejjeje-**

**-jeje-**

**-¿Vamos mañana cuando lleguemos a Robking?-**

**-Sí, dale-**

**-Mañana te dire algo importante-**

**-ok- Dijo Tigresa para no gritar de la emoción.**

**Siguieron hablando de diversos temas. **

**Mono y Mantis estaban casi matándose mientras discutían:**

**-Yo le daría amor enserío, tu no- Dijo Mono**

**-¡Pero yo la amo!-**

**-empieza por medir 50 cm y te tomare enserio-**

**-No importa la altura-**

**-que sí-**

**-que no- **

**-que sí- **

**-Hola chicos, ¿Les cuento la buena nueva?- Po llegó y, para suerte de ambos evitó la muerte de alguno de ambos.**

**-Sí Po cuenta- Dijo Mantis**

**-Invite a Tigresa a ir al puerto-**

**-Buena esa amigo, tal vez haga lo mismo con Gia- dijo Mono**

**-Eso lo are yo- Dijo Mantis lanzándose hacia Mono**

**-Yo mejor me voy….Adiosito- Po se fue.**

**Mientras tanto Grulla y Víbora contaban experiencias de su vida.**

**-…. Y fue así como salve a mi padre- Dijo Víbora-Tu turno-.**

**-a ver ….. Ya sé, cuando tenía ocho años y estaba de vacaciones con mi papá y mi mamá, una vez me separe de ellos para ir al baño, y cuando volví no estaban, estuve 48 horas andando y andando hasta encontrarlos. **

**-Que buena historia-**

**Y así siguieron toda la tarde, cuando se hizo de noche Gia los paró:**

**-Bueno ya es hora de cenar, y estamos a mitad de camino así que pararemos en esta hostería con comedor hasta mañana, vengan- Gia los guío hasta un comedor mientras ella pedía las habitaciones- ¿Con quién van a dormir, los cuartos son de a dos? Yo voy a tomar el último cuarto del hotel que es de a una persona.**

**Todos se asombraron, nunca habían compartido cuarto entre si, en fin Po termino con Tigresa, Mono de mala gana con Mantis, y Grulla con Víbora.**

**El día siguiente, decidieron salir a la madrugada, salieron a las cinco de la mañana para poder estar a la hora del desayuno y así fue. Llegaron a las ocho de la mañana, un lobo muy amable los recibió.**

**-Buenos días cinco furiosos y guerrero Dragón-**

**-Buenos días – Dijeron todos.**

**-Soy el maestro Roger, y me gustaría hablarles un poco más de Fiedrich- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió – Fiedrich ha estado aterrorizando a nuestra gente desde hace seis meses, a mucha gente la mató, y a otra la secuestro-**

**-Maestro Roger estamos dispuestos a ayudarlo-Dijo Tigresa hablando por todos**

**-Muchas gracias, sus habitaciones están en el piso de arriba, son de a dos personas y están numeradas, supongo que dormirán igual que en la hostería-Dijo Gia dándole dos llaves con el número 23 a Po y Tigresa, dos con el número 24 a Víbora y Grulla y dos con el número 25 a Mono y Mantis- Tienen el día de hoy para hacer lo que quieran-**

**Todos fueron al comedor. Era grande, sus paredes eran color marrón y el piso era de piedra, la mesa tenía puesto un mantel color blanco y las sillas eran de madera.**

**Por el momento lo dejo por aquí. Perdón por la tardanza, los veré luego.**


	5. Capítulo 4: la cita y confecion

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza, es que no tuve mucho tiempo a causa de mis evaluaciones finales. Ya, el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4 "La cita y confesión"**

**El palacio era bonito, tenía tres pisos, el primero estaban todas las cosas de entrenamiento, en el segundo los comedores y salas, y en el tercero las habitaciones, estas últimas eran espaciosas, tenían dos camas, entre medio de ambas una mesita, con un velador, sobre una de sus paredes, un espejo, al lado de una de las camas un armario, y al lado de la otra el velador.**

**Desayunaron todos juntos unas tostadas con un café. Al terminar de almorzar, Po y Tigresa se encaminaron hacia el puerto, en el camino se perdieron un par de veces y tuvieron que pedir indicaciones por lo que tardaron en llegar.**

**Cuando por fin llegaron, notaron que el puerto era un lugar muy agradable, estaba por un lado el mar, con los barcos, había muchos, el mar estaba algo fuerte ese día, alrededor del mar habían restorantes , estaban: la magia del mar, El caracol, El viajero y la residencia del puerto. Al cabo de un rato decidieron ir a El caracol, este restaurant tenía la apariencia de un barco, Maderas finamente barnizadas, La replica de un barco (Del tamaño de un metro aproximadamente) y Tenía unas pequeñas velitas que en ese momento estaban apagadas.**

**-¿Mesa para dos?- Pregunto un cerdo que al parecer trabajaba allí.**

**-Sí- dijeron Po y Tigresa.**

**El cerdo los dirigió a una mesa que tenía dos sillas enfrentadas. Po y Tigresa se cerdo trajo un menú.**

**-¿Ya sabes que comerás?-Preguntó Po –yo creo que fideos a la Robking-**

**-Que sean dos- Respondió.**

**-Estoy feliz de que hallas querido venir-**

**-La última vez la pase bien así que supuse que esta vez sería lo mismo-**

**-Oye… Te digo algo, tu m…-**

**Po no pudo terminar su frase ya que el cerdo llegó para tomar su orden.**

**-¿Ya eligieron ?**

**-Sí, dos fideos a la Robking- Dijo Po**

**-¿Y para tomar?- Preguntó**

**-Yo un jugo de naranja, ¿Y tu Po?- Dijo Tigresa**

**-Yo agua, la naranja me da alergia- Dijo Po.**

**-Muy bien ya se los traigo- Dijo el cerdo retirándose.**

**-¿Qué estabas diciendo?-Le preguntó Tigresa a Po.**

**-No lo recuerdo- Mintió un poco Po.**

**Luego de eso se produjo un silencio, era agradable, ninguno sabía que tema sacar. La conversación de la mesa que tenían al lado se escuchaba con más fluidez Tigresa fue la primera en oír y entendió al instante el tema.**

**-Po, escucha a las señoras de al lado, hablan sobre Fiedrich- Susurró Tigresa**

**-Okey- Dijo Po.**

**En la mesa de al lado estaban dos señoras de aproximadamente 40 o 50 años, vestían de luto, aún no había comida sobre su plato solo unos panes.**

**-…**_Fiedrich parece peligroso, después de todo ya hubieron varios asesinos pero en ninguno fue necesario pedir ayuda al Valle de la Paz-_

_-Es cierto, el mató a mi esposo y capturó a mi nieta, yo logre escapar-_

_-Yo estaba sola en mi casa cuando el atacó, si no hubiera llegado la policía, no sé qué hubiera pasado-_

_-Dicen que la policía logró atraparlo tres veces, pero el escapó-_

_-Es cierto.-_

_-Solo espero que los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero dragón no tengan el mismo cruel destino que los otros guerreros que lo enfrentaron-_

_-Los guerreros del Norte, los del Sur, Muchos estudiantes del palacio del Yang…-_

_-Todos cruelmente asesinados…-_

_-Es una pena-_

_-Además los estudiantes del palacio de Jade son jóvenes-_

_-Sería una catástrofe-_

_-Dicen que son los mejores de toda China-_

_-Espero que sean mejores que los que lo enfrentaron-_

_-Yo les tengo fe-_

_-También yo….-_

**Po y Tigresa quedaron boquiabiertos desde la parte en la que dijo:**

_-Los guerreros del Norte, los del Sur, Muchos estudiantes del palacio del Yang…-_

_-Todos cruelmente asesinados…-_

_-_**Po, ¿Te das cuenta de que acaban de decir que mató a muchos maestros-**

**-Creo que sí-**

**Luego de eso el cerdo llego con su comida, luego de eso comieron, pagaron y al terminar, salieron del restaurant y notaron que estaba lloviendo.**

**-No tengo paraguas- Dijo Po**

**-No importa me gusta mojarme, mientras no haya frío, claro-Dijo Tigresa.**

**Tigresa puso un pie en el barro mojado y resbaló, antes de que cayera, Po llego a agarrarla, con cuidado la levanto hasta dejarla frente a él, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y se acercaron lentamente hasta que pudieron sentir sus labios chocaban contra los del otro, se separaron para poder respirar pero solo unos leves centímetros .**

**-Te amo- susurró Po.**

**-También yo- Le susurró Tigresa.**

**Se fueron separando tan lentamente como se juntaron y volvieron al palacio.**

**-Tigresa, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó Po en un tímido susurro.**

**-Sí- Le respondió, abrazandolo.**

**Si, ya sé que soy mala para las escenas románticas, chau.**


	6. Capítulo 5: La vida de Fiedrich

**Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?. Yo excelente, aquí traigo mi quinto capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 5: "La vida de Fiedrich"**

Po y Tigresa regresaron al palacio sin saber muy bien si lo ocurrido había sido real, o era solo un hermoso sueño.

Por otro lado Víbora y Gia conversaban en la habitación de Gia muy alegremente sobre temas muy diversos, experiencias, ciudades natales, actividades, sueños, gustos, disgustos, niñes, pasado, familia y muchas otras cosas.

La habitación de Gia a diferencia de las habitaciones de huéspedes tenía una sola cama, algunas repisas, (Que en su gran mayoría contenían libros), algunas carpetas, una mesa, con dos sillas (En las cuales se hallaban ellas), la mesa de luz y una alfombra color azul, el empapelado de la pares era de color azul con puntos blancos y sobre la mesa había un florero con jazmines.

Víbora y Gia ya no sabían de que charlar hacían más o menos cinco minutos desde que se había creado un silencio incomodo el cual Gia decidió cortar.

-Víbora, tú crees que si yo le pido a Tigresa que empiece a hacer una actividad conmigo, ¿Ella lo haría?-

-No estoy segura, depende de que actividad-

-Es que toda mi vida quise empezar esa actividad, pero soy la única chica en todo el palacio, y temó como me traten las chicas de esa clase-

-Entiendo, temes que te cueste adaptarte y quieres tener por lo menos una amiga asegurada-

-Exacto-

-Te deseo suerte convenciéndola, ahora creo que me iré a dar un paseo, adiós-Dijo Víbora saliendo por la puerta.

A Gia se le escapó un pequeño suspiro –Será difícil, pero no me rendiré hasta que Tigresa valla conmigo a esa clase- Luego se las imagino a ambos practicando el deporte que ella tanto amaba.

Mientras tanto Mono y Mantis se asesinaban mutuamente con su mirada y Grulla (Quien se hallaba en la habitación solo rogaba no presenciar la muerte de ninguno de sus amigos.

-Gia me ama a mí-Dijo Mono

-A mí más-

-¿Y quién es el mentiroso que te dijo eso?-

-Mi corazón-

-Pues se ve que tu corazón no sabe que si tu amigo está enamorado de una chica TÚ no debes entrometerte-

-Yo me enamore desde antes-

-No yo-Dijo Mono y estaba por tirarse sobre el insecto de no ser ´porque Grulla lo agarró de los brazos.

-Tú no te metas Grulla- Dijeron Mono y Mantis al unísono.

-Me voy a meter porque no quiero que ustedes dos batallen a muerte- Replicó Grulla.

-¿Por qué no batallamos a muerte y el que sobrevive se casa con Gia?- Dijo Mono.

-Excelente idea mi ex amigo- Respondió Mantis.

-Es una pésima idea, quiero que hablen como amigos y compañeros que son unidos y se quieren- Dijo Grulla con vos autoritaria.

-Lo siento Mono, no quiero que esto nos separe- Dijo Mantis, arrepentido.

-Fue mi culpa, deberíamos dejar que Gia elija, ¿No?- Pregunto Mono.

-Tienes razón-

Grulla sonrió con autosuficiencia, -Sellen esta disculpa con un abrazo de amigos- Dijo, a lo que sus dos amigos se abrazaron. En realidad, debido a la diferencia de tamaño, Mono puso su dedo y Mantis lo abraso.

Po y Tigresa caminaban con las manos entrelazadas rumbo al palacio al llegar Tigresa se encamino a buscar a su amiga Víbora la cual encontró al poco tiempo después saliendo de la habitación de Gia.

Tigresa tomo a su amiga con cuidado y la arrastró hasta llegar a la habitación más cercana, era un armario, ambas supusieron que era el de limpieza.

-A que no adivinas lo que me paso- Dijo Tigresa en un tono emocionado.

-No, desapareciste todo el día es imposible saber en donde estabas, ya ¡Cuenta!-

-Okey comenzare por las buenas noticias- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Po y Yo nos….. besamos y él me pidió que seamos novios, a lo que yo acepte-

-Enserio, te felicito, quieres eso desde…. Siempre en realidad, ¿Hay malas noticias?-

-Sí, las señoras que estaban en la mesa de al lado hablaban sobre Fiedrich y…. perece ser algo más serio de lo que suponíamos-

-¿¡ Escuchaste la conversación de las chicas de al lado!?-

-Más respeto que eran señoras por otro lado, sí, las escuche-

-¿Y qué decían?

-Hablaban de…..-

Víbora y Tigresa siguieron hablando así una gran cantidad de tiempo, mientras que en un lugar en el bosque…

-Querido, ¿Lograste conseguir la comida para el bebé?- Pregunto una lince, con algo de sobre peso, vestimenta negra, ojos verdes amarronados, y un bebé en brazos.

-Sí, traje lo único que pude robar, hoy habían muchos guardias- Dijo un lobo, no muy alto, de pelo gris y vestimenta verde, ojos negros, y más o menos un metro sesenta de altura.

-Fiedrich, no has logrado conseguir trabajo, ¿verdad?- Dijo la lince.

-no Amelí, ¿Quién querría a un asesino como yo trabajando para él?, después de mis antecedentes penales, dudo mucho que alguien me quiero trabajando para él- Se lamentó el pobre Fiedrich.

- No hables así, ya encontraremos alguien que nos ayude- Dijo Amelí.

- Solo espero poder darle un buen hogar y comida al joven Ernest - Dijo Fiedrich mirando a su hijo.

Tigresa estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, había sido la primera en llegar, estaba sola, Gia llego y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Tigresa- Dijo Gia.

-Hola- respondió animadamente.

-¿ Me harías un favor?-

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?-

-Es que toda mi vida quise hacer danzas clásicas, pero no me animo a ir sola tal vez si tu quisieras acompañarme…-

-¿Danzas clásicas?-

-Sí, tu sabes… Ballet-

Tigresa habrio los ojos a más no poder.

-De ninguna forma- Dijo firme- No haré ballet-


	7. Capítulo 6: La clase de Ballet

**Hola. ¿Cómo están?. Vengo a actualizar mi historia, Espero que este capítulo les guste. **

**Capítulo 6: "La clase de ballet"**

Una hora más tarde, a las 6:00 para ser más exactos Tigresa y Gia se hallaban pasando por un pasillo rumbo a la sala de inscripciones del único teatro de Robking, en el cual, además de los escenarios habían varias salas, destinadas a clases de diferentes actividades.

-Buenos días- Gia entró por la puerta, seguida por Tigresa.

-Buenos días, ¿Vienen a inscribirse a algún curso?- Preguntó la cabra la cual estaba encargada del teatro en ese momento.

-Sí, venimos a ballet- Contestó amablemente Gia.

-¿Ambas se anotaran?-

-Sí- Esta vez respondió Tigresa.

-Okey- la cabra le dio una planilla a cada una – Llenenla con su información y luego pasaran a la clase- Luego les dio una pluma y un tintero.

Tigresa y Gia llenaron la planilla con mucha atención, esa sala estaba hecha de madera, tenía un escritorio, detrás de él se encontraba la cabra, y habían un par de sillas por si había que esperar.

Al terminar de llenar la ficha, fueron conducidas por la cabra hasta unas sala, esta tenía un par de barras hechas con madera, un piano y una silla (Probablemente para la maestra), la cual al verlas llegar se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Heder treme dos pares de zapatillas medias puntas,por favor- Dijo la maestra a lo que la cabra que anteriormente las había atendido pasó por una puerta que tenía inscritas las palabras: "Taller de danzas".

-Buenos días,¿ vienen a tomar la clase?- Preguntó la maestra que parecía ser joven.

-Sí- respondieron ambas.

-Bueno, voy a darles una pequeña iniciación sobre lo que es la danza clásica- Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- La regla más importante del ballet, es que nuestros pies siempre deben estar rotados, y nuestra espalda debe demostrar postura…- La señora siguió hablando mientras queGia pensaba "Que interesante", y Tigresa " Que alguien me recuerde como vine aquí". La maestra siguió explicando las reglas.

La puerta se abrió y Heder apareció con dos pares de zapatillas las cuales entregó a Tigresa y Gia. –Estas son las zapatillas que usaran el día de hoy- Dijo Heder.

-Yo me llamo Nikki, ¿Y ustedes?- Dijo su profesora recordando que no se había presentado.

-Tigresa-

-Gia-

-okey, la clase comenzara en diez minutos aproximadamente, cuando lleguen el resto de mis alumnas-Dijo.

-Hola- Una chica de unos 16 años de edad entró y tras saludar a todos se sentó en la silla que esta frente al piano.

-Chicas, ella es millana, la pianista- Dijo Nikki.

-Hola, yo soy Tigresa-

-Yo Gia-

-Buenos días-

Quince minutos más tarde todas las alumnas habían llegado y la clase ya había comenzado, a Tigresa y Gia ya se les habían explicado las posiciones, reglas, y un par de ejercicios. La clase termino un rato después pasadas dos horas de clases. Las chicas se habían divertido y aprendido, probando nuevas culturas y haciendo nuevas amigas. Nikki se había asombrado por la rapidez con la que avanzaban. Habían logrado hacer bien casi todos los ejercicios.

-Bueno estuvo mejor de lo que creía que estaría- Dijo Tigresa en el camino de vuelta hacia el palacio.

-Estuvo genial, lo único, dime que mañana no tendré que traerte esposada a la clase- Rogó Gia.

Tigresa rió –Aún no puedo creer que me hayas esposado para traerme- Dijo Tigresa recordando que Gia la había esposado para llevarla al teatro.

Ambas rieron y comentaron la clase, los ejercicios y demás, Tigresa se había quedado enamorada de la música que Millana tocaba mientras ellas hacían los ejercicios, eran hermosas melodías clásicas, ella las tocaba muy bien y con muchas ganas, se notaba la práctica diaria y el esfuerzo en cada nota.

-Hola- Dijeron ambas al llegar al palacio, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde.

-Hola ¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Po curioso

-En la clase de ballet- Dijo Gia.

-¿¡Lograste llevar a Tigresa a una clase de ballet!?- Preguntó Po extrañado.

-Sí-Respondió Gia.

-¿Puedo preguntar como paso eso?- Preguntó Po

-Fue algo así….-

Flasback

-De ninguna forma,- Dijo Tigresa firmemente- no hare ballet-

-Pero, por favor-

-No, y no se dice ni una palabra más-

-Hare lo que quieras a cambio-

-no-

-Limpiare tu habitación-

-Déjame pensarlo-

-¿Siii?

-Ya lo pensé y… no-

-Bueno, no me dejas más opción así que..- Gia sacó unas esposas de su abrigo colocó una en la mano de Tigresa y una en la suya.

-Buena estrategia, salvo por una pequeño detalle… me niego a caminar-

-Bueno entonces te arrastrare hasta el teatro- Dijo y comenzó a arrastrarla.-Bueno espero que no te moleste, vamos a pasar por el barro-

Tigresa dio un salto y callo parada –¡Esta bien! Caminare-

Fin del Flashback

-okey, Tigresa, ¿Sufriste mucho?- Preguntó Po

-En realidad, me divertí- Le respondió.

-Gia, ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?-

-Po, ella no me hizo nada, estoy perfectamente bien- Le respondió Tigresa.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
